


In Sickness

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originaly posted on my tumblr http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/128054142988/in-sickness</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrasstaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vaxus Trevelyan: Fluff Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511805) by [andrasstaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie). 



> Originaly posted on my tumblr http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/128054142988/in-sickness


End file.
